


Romance Noir-Style

by girlnamedlance



Series: Kamen Rider Kinkmeme fills [2]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: After Hours, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Shotaro tries to get his point across to his partner in the only way he knows how: from detective novels.





	Romance Noir-Style

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.

Shotaro decided to head down to check on Philip. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was a bit lonely upstairs with the office closed for the night. And he just wanted to be near his partner. That wasn't anything to be worried about. It wasn't like he was _in love_ with him or anything. 

Okay, that was exactly the reason.

He was glad Philip's research had entered the phase after spending ages in the Gaia Library. That made this a little less awkward. "Yo, Philip," he said, as he crossed the narrow walkway between the two larger gratings. 

Philip glanced up and smiled. Shotaro's stomach twisted. The way Philip's smile shone couldn't be matched by anything. "Ah, Shotaro. This creature known as a chameleon is capable of altering its pigmentation to suit its environment. Have you heard of it?"

He just smiled. "So that's what it is that's got you up late?" 

"You are also still awake," Philip answered. "I didn't think you were that far behind on your paperwork." 

"Hey!" He protested. Philip just smirked. Why was he still up at this hour? Because he had his partner on his mind. 

Philip went back to what he had been writing. If he was going to just wait for him to make his move, staring at him didn’t make it happen any sooner. He knew his partner well enough for that.

Shotaro leaned a hand on the board just where Philip’s marker would need to be to finish the phrase he was writing in Korean. He hadn’t realized his partner’s hand was in the way until the marker bumped against him. He glanced over at him with an inquiring tilt in his head.

Do it, Shotaro. Say it.

“S-so, of all the offices in all the back alleys you had to walk into mine, huh?” Yeah, that was how it was supposed to go.

Philip just stared blankly at his partner for a moment. Then he laughed. Not cruelly or with any mockery, but as if he and Shotaro were sharing a joke. 

Shotaro lowered his hand off the wall and turned away with his arms crossed. “You don’t don’t have to laugh so long…” he grumbled.

Philip closed the marker in his book to free his hands up. “To answer your question, yes I did. What brings you to ask that kind of question?” While he had an idea, he couldn’t imagine that his partner had finally come around to it finally.

“W-well…” his cheeks were pink again. What had his plan been again? That line worked so much better in the movies. Just do it, Shotaro. “I-it’s like this.”

He leaned in and kissed his partner. Philip needed a moment to get over the surprise of the new sensation and that Shotaro had finally gotten himself together enough to act on those feelings. Shotaro was almost ready to panic as though he’d made a horrible mistake when Philip’s arms draped over his shoulders and he eagerly returned it. No, there was no mistake. They both felt the same way. Even if one of them was terrible at admitting it to himself.


End file.
